


Tell the Truth: the Final Solution

by Samantha_Holmes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Fix-It, Fluffy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sherlock - Freeform, TFP - Freeform, TJLC, The Final Problem, how it should have ended, i refuse to believe that was the ending to this beautiful story, i wrote this last night at 3am cause I couldn't sleep and was upset, s4, s4e3, season 4, sherlock season 4, twitter mentioned, universe where Sherlock and John watch the show BBC Sherlock made about their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Holmes19/pseuds/Samantha_Holmes19
Summary: Sherlock and John finish watching The Final Problem - the episode that was supposed to be history-making in terms of telling the story of their lives - and Sherlock finds himself disappointed with how the writers chose to conclude their story. So, he decides to fix the problem himself.The Final Problem fix-it ficlet! I wrote this at 3am cause I couldn't sleep and was disappointed in how The Final Problem ended. Set in a universe where BBC Sherlock is written and created about the real-life lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. This is my first posting on here, so I hope you like it!





	

The credits started to roll and the narrator announced that the season four dvd was available to preorder when John changed the channel. He unwrapped his arm from around Sherlock and removed the blanket from his lap to get up and walk into the kitchen. 

"What'd you think?" he asked as he opened the cupboard to grab the box of tea. "The montage was cute at the end, I thought."  
The brunette still sitting on the sofa hadn't moved a muscle the entire last half hour of the episode. He was ringing his hands together under the blanket as he stared ahead at the television. 

"I take it your lack of communication on any level means you didn't like it?" John asked, looking at Sherlock through the opening in the door frame. "I mean, it wasn't as good as last week's, but I don't think I minded--"

"That's not how it happened."

John looked back out at his flatmate to see him now looking down at his lap, arms now wrapped around himself.

"They treated my sister like she was some sort of psychopathic monster and she wasn't. She was just lost and scared and.. and... and Redbeard! What gives them the right to just write out my dog like he didn't exist? This is not what they said they had in mind when we met up with them over the summer." 

_And now he was pouting..._ John couldn't help but smile fondly and shake his head as he walked back into the sitting room. "Well, they did stick to the gist of what they told us," he said as he knelt in front of Sherlock. "And you know television writers - they have to exaggerate a few things to make the story exciting and thrilling." He wrapped his arms around the brunette's hips, bringing him forward on the sofa and out of his pout. 

"I know, I know... I just think they could have done better without twisting the truth," Sherlock said, leaning his head down to rest on top of John's. "They didn't even get _us_ right," he mumbled. "Especially after that build up in The Lying Detective, they should have just written in when I told you I loved you, it wouldn't have been that hard. I counted about five different areas within the episode where they could have easily put it in."

John laughed softly and moved to look up at Sherlock before leaning in to give him a small peck. "Yeah, I thought for sure that was the one thing they were going to write in. Especially after all that talk about this episode being 'ground-breaking' and 'history- making.'" He got up from his knees and brushed himself off before returning back to the kitchen. "Maybe next season, if there's another."

Sherlock finally removed himself from the sofa and stretched his limbs out before grabbing his phone and following John into the kitchen.   
"I think I'm mostly sad for the fans of the show," he said. "Its not like the writers have been subtle with the subtext over the last two seasons. They built the show up to have some sort of big love confession, and it just... never happens. I'd be quite disappointed if I was just a fan."

"Maybe they were respecting our privacy. I mean, we're not even out to the public yet, so maybe they thought outing us would be overstepping their boundaries."

"But if they weren't going to do it, then why did they interview us, asking about how we finally came out to each other, hmm? And what was the point of putting in the scene on my birthday with the hug?"

Sherlock did have a point there. 

"I don't know, love," John said as he moved the kettle onto the stove. "It's a mystery." He set a timer before walking back over to Sherlock and wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned up on his tip toes to kiss the detective's cheek. "And since when do you care about what the fans think? Don't fans normally annoy you?" he smirked. 

"Only certain fans annoy me," he defended quickly, under his breath. "And since this is about us personally, and not about any case we did, I feel like they have the right to know the truth. They've waited long enough, they've had these clues dangled in front of their faces like meat to wolves... I don't know, I just don't like when innocent people are cheated and I feel like the writers cheated and hurt a lot of people tonight." His words quickened slightly during this small rant and his cheeks bore a rosy hue to them - proof of his sentiment. John couldn't help but smile up at him like the proud, admiring boyfriend he was. 

"Well, if you don't like it, do something about it," he said. 

Sherlock's eyes snapped away from his own thoughts and looked down at John. "Like what?"

"Well..." The blonde had to let out a puff of air, not knowing what to say. "Uhm... Well... If they won't tell the truth, then we can."

Sherlock's eyebrow furrowed and cocked up slightly at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you really feel like the fans deserve to know the truth about our relationship, then we can very easily tell them." He fished out Sherlock's phone from his pocket and looked it over. "One tweet, and we could break the internet," he said with a cheeky smile. "Since, you've found a new interest in Twitter--"

"--have not." The detective rebutted quickly, making the doctor laugh. Sherlock took his phone back in his hand and started weighing the pros and cons of officially coming out in his head. 

He really did want to come out. He wanted everyone to know how happy he was with John Watson as his boyfriend. But was he only doing it now because some writers hadn't included it in the show about his life? It took the kettle wailing for him to come back to the surface, and when he did, his mouth curved into a smile that would make the devil blush. 

He went to stand behind John and waited until he finished with the tea to turn him around and kiss him passionately. The doctor's eyes widened slightly but soon closed when the detective cupped his face and deepened the embrace. 

"Let's do it," Sherlock whispered when they finally parted for air.   
"Do what?" John asked, voice breathy and knees weak.   
"Break the internet." 

Sherlock opened the camera on his phone and turned it to selfie mode as he brought John as close as he could to him. He smiled the sweetest smile down at his boyfriend before reconnecting their lips for another passionate kiss. As they kissed he took pictures of them, hoping there was at least one decent one in the bunch. He also took a picture of John kissing his cheek while he smiled - both men looking absolutely in love and happy. 

"Alright, let's find a good one. Not so innocent, and not so..." he paused when he swiped right on his phone and saw the camera had taken a picture of them with John biting and tugging slightly on Sherlock's lower lip. "...explicit." 

The way both of their eyes were half closed as they looked at each other with lust, it made the detective's mouth go dry; and he discovered that he quite liked the way they looked on camera. 

"Alright, we have plenty of time to experiment more with camera work later," John smirked, reading exactly what was dancing around in that giant brain of Sherlock's. "Just pick one out for Twitter, will ya?"

"Hashtag... _Johnlock is real_..." he said with a small chuckle, always interested in the dozens nicknames and codes the fans created for the show over the years. "Hashtag... _TJLC_... Hashtag... _The truth is out_... Hashtag... _How it should have ended_."

"You really are cheesy," John said fondly before sipping his tea.

"But you love me." The corner of Sherlock's mouth quirked upwards as he attached the pictures to his tweet. "Alright, here goes nothing," he said as he pressed the send button. "And now we are officially out as boyfriends, John Watson," he smiled before sealing their lips back together again. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing," John answered before kissing Sherlock back, wrapping his arms around him. "How long do you think until someone notic--"

And then the symphony of text alerts and emails and notifications started flooding in from Sherlock's phone. The two men just looked from the phone to each other before busting out in a fit of giggles. 

It quickly became the number one trending topic on every social media site, and the pair were more than delighted to see their final problem had finally gotten a final solution.


End file.
